


A Thing for Fliers

by LordGrimwing



Series: No Home Stories [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: (kind of), F/M, M/M, Meditation, Monsters, Voice Kink, Wing Kink, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9686531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordGrimwing/pseuds/LordGrimwing
Summary: Deadlock may not be the first to admit he has a thing for fliers, but he sure isn't the last.Monster-ish AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wing and Bass are fliers.  
> Drift is a cave-dwelling thingy.
> 
> Inspiration: I know how to fragging sit on a zafu! But do you know how to frag sitting on a zafu?

The ashtanga śilpālaya was mostly empty, only a few being quietly seated around the smoke filled room. Deadlock settled himself on the zafu next to the long legged flier he caught a glimpse of a few minutes before. It was the sight of her gilded wings in through the dark window that had attracted him into the dimly lit building. He grinned at her, letting his fangs stick over his bottom lip. She stared back at him, ruby gaze tracing up his lean, defined, body as it came to rest next to her. 

“Well,” her voice was mercury: it slid down Deadlocks clothing, under the seams in the hard leather, over his very skin. “Aren’t you the looker.” Her tongue poked out, running along painted lips. “I’d remember seeing you around her before.” A narrow brow arched up on her chiseled face. The movement caused the tattoos on the upper half her her face to twist and curve more than they already did.

“If I’d known you was here,” he leaned closer to her, “I’d have come earlier.” A heavily clawed hand slipped from his knee and onto her’s, petting the silky material of the blue and brown robe she wore. “Sweety.” He dragged the word out, letting the vowels and consonants  slide off his pale tongue and to her pointed ears. 

She leaned closer, yellow wings swaying back and forth, slender fingers sliding up his tattooed forearm. “A shame you didn’t.” She reached his shoulder. “I would . . .” Her sharp nails stocked up his neck. “Have loved to . . .” She toyed with the bronze hoop pierced through his right ear lobe. “Become more familiar.” The spelygial leaned into her touch, wishing he had come to the ill-kept śilpālaya earlier, this was an aerial he wanted to know much better. Turmoil always said that winged beings where his weakness.

“Well,” his left hand came up toward the other’s defined cheek bones, wanting to feel the soft skin, trace the tattoos that sprouted on the ridge of her nose. “We could always stay after and--” 

In a matter of only a few picoseconds, the flier wasn’t touching him anymore, was out of his reach, sitting demurely on her zafu, wings lying behind her, narrow hands clasped in her lap, long sleeves almost totally covering them.

“Shhh.” She sent a teasing smile his way. “Class is starting.”

Indeed. Deadlock hadn’t even noticed the strongly built instructor walk into the room. Once he had, the spelyngial warrior couldn’t keep his eyes away. So, it was true. He had a thing for aerials, he certainly never denied it. 

The ashtanga instructor wore loose fitting robes, not that different from the female sitting next to Deadlock save for the color. They were open at the front, revealing a well defined chest and just the top of what was definitely a superior set of abs. Deadlock was almost jealous. Almost. Silvery wings were folded neatly on the back of his red and white garb. White hair pulled loosely back and tied at the nape of his neck. His skin was only a few shades lighter than the studs and ring in Deadlock’s ears  

Why hadn’t he checked this place out sooner? The darkly clothed spelyngial almost mourned. So much time he had wasted at other training and meditation sites that he could have spent here, so close to two unbelievably breathtaking aerials. He didn’t have much brain space to spare thought for the other, non-fliers, in the room.  

“Śikṣaka?” the aerial next to him spoke up, the word flowing of her lips. If Deadlock believed in such things, he’d have said that was the moment he died and went to paradise.   

“Yes adhyetrī Bass?” 

Deadlock spoke too soon. That was the moment he entered paradise. The male flier’s voice was at just the right pitch to border on sensual. He could feel little tremors of pleasure arc down his spin, Turmoil would have said it was Deadlock’s ears, not the voice that caused it. 

The slender flier looked over at Deadlock, who was unabashedly staring right at her with eyes that probably could tell the whole room how he was feeling. “Śikṣaka Wing, we have a new adhyetā today.” The smile on her tattooed face made him want to jump of the zafu and do something very rash, something he’d never want to forget.

“I had noticed adhyetrī Bass, but thank you all the same.” The golden eyed aerial looked right at Deadlock. “And he is welcome to stay for as long as he wants.”  

Oh yeah, he had a thing for fliers. Deadlock wondered how long he could stay before Turmoil came crashing in to retrieve his slowly melting warrior.

**Author's Note:**

> As we all know, after the meditation and yoga, Wing, Deadlock, and Bass get together, have one heck of an orgy, and sware to never speack of it to anyone. And Deadlock goes his own way.  
> AND SOME TIME LATER THEIR LIVES ARE THROWN INTO A COLLISION COURSE ONCE AGAIN!!!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyone want to see more? Just let me know!
> 
> Have your own plot ideas but don't want to write? Just let me know!


End file.
